1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fat removal device, which quickly and simply, removes fat or grease accumulated on the surface of soups, stocks, sauces or stews without having to cool the mixture or remove it from its pot.
2. Discussion of the Background
Fat: no one likes it or wants it. Diets high in fat are linked to serious health problems and weight gain. Humanity is now indulged in a constant battle to limit fat consumption. Low calorie, low fat, or fat free foods are being marketed all around the planet for people who are fighting the battle of obesity. People are becoming more and more aware of the foods they consume. However, when meat, seafood, or poultry is one of the components of the food that is being prepared, fat-free cooking is almost impossible. On the other hand, fat-free dishes can be tasteless and insipid.
Fat is a natural component of the meat, poultry and other components that we use to cook soups, stews, sauces, etc. While cooking your food, these natural fats are released into your mixture. To avoid consumption of this fat, people usually use a spoon and painstakingly remove the layer of grease a bit at a time. The other method used to remove grease accumulated on the surface of a broth or soup is to cool the soup in the refrigerator overnight, which hardens the fat and then to scoop it up as a solid.
In light of the above shortcoming of the method available to remove grease from soup, the inventor of the grease remover devoted intellectual and manual time and effort to creating a device with which to remove this layer of grease in one quick and simple step. The device is comprised of two easy to assemble pieces. A metal rod used as a handle and a base plate screwed on at the bottom which serves as the holding container for the grease removal. Once the device has been used, it can be quickly disassembled for easy cleaning and storage.